All Cried Out
by ReiaGZ
Summary: Maria gets over the pain of losing Michael.


**Title:** All Cried Out

**Rating:** T (just for 1 f' bomb)

**Summary:** Maria gets over the pain of losing Michael.

**Disclaimer: **No part of the Roswell Franchise belongs to me. Song used is by Allure and 112. I don't own that either.

Maria DeLuca could now honestly say that she no longer had any more feelings for Michael Guerin. He had left her one to many times. She was getting tired of being the one to pursue the relationship. All he ever did was take her love and then later used it as an excuse not to get attached to her. She was now through with him and his stonewall personality. She used to imagine that she would be the one to break down those walls. Now she knew that that was only a dream. She was through with being kicked down every time she rose up to be noticed by him. She was through with crying over someone who didn't seem to even want her love.

She looked out into the crowd over to where he was now flaunting his relationship with that traitorous bitch Isabel. She wondered how they justified treating her and Alex the way that they had. Didn't they care about their feelings at all? Why couldn't they have been like Max? He didn't embrace his so called destiny with Tess at all. As a matter of fact he ignored her unless it was relating to alien situations. Though Max wasn't with Liz either, but that was only because Liz stated she couldn't take all the alien crap anymore. So she decided to leave Roswell to attend College in California.

Alex and Maria did not plan on staying with the group past high school. Somehow it just worked out that way. Alex and Maria were both accepted into the University of New Mexico. Maria went on to major in Music Composition and Alex to major in Computer Technology. Since the alien group didn't want to stray too far away from Roswell they all decided to attend the University also. Maria and Alex tried to stay as far away from them as possible, but it was hard considering they were still friends with Max.

It was hard not to be friendly to Max. He was never the same since Liz left him out in the desert when they first found out about their origins. Liz walked away and kept on walking. She left Roswell a week later to live with an aunt in California and she never came back. She said her goodbyes and that was that. Max came to the Crashdown to look for her and he ran into Maria and Alex. When they told him that she had left he broke down in front of them and cried. They became inseparable since then.

Isabel came down from the desert trying to ignore the destiny situation. Maria had to admit that Isabel did try to make things work between her and Alex. Maria could even say that Michael tried to make things work between him and her… Well as much as Michael could try, but for some reason things were not right between the two.

First Courtney came between them. Even when Michael found out about her being the enemy alien he still pursued her going so far as to save her life. He broke up with Maria and dated Courtney for a while. Then Courtney died and he went running back to Maria. They continued dating up until their senior year in high school. That's when the dreams started up again between Michael and Isabel. Even between Tess and Max.

Michael, Isabel, and Tess felt that the dreams should not be ignored. Poor Max even though he did not have Liz he did not want to be with Tess at all. So he decided that the dreams should be ignored. Isabel and Michael decided to dump their humans and get with each other. Tess tried and tried to get with Max until he finally told her to shut up or leave.

After going through senior year watching Isabel and Michael all lovey dovey Maria and Alex had had enough. Graduation couldn't come soon enough for them. They didn't expect the Pod Squad to follow them to College.

College was pretty ok at first. Maria thought she was finally getting over Michael. She, Alex, and Max had met a whole passel of new friends. Maria was doing pretty well in her academic classes but the classes she was enjoying the most was dance, voice, and music comp class. Even Alex was getting over his feelings for Isabel. Max had gotten over Liz at the end of junior year, but he still wasn't getting with Tess. Things were pretty great with the occasional bad alien showing up and getting defeated every now and then. Then things changed.

Isabel and Michael broke up. Michael saw Isabel flirting with some guy and completely blew up. Instead of going to Max with his problem he showed up at Maria's dorm. Maria knew she shouldn't let him back in her heart but he looked so sad and pitiful standing in her doorway. All her old feelings for him came rushing back. So she let him back.

They had been dating for about 8 months. They moved in together in a small apartment not too far from campus. Max and Alex tried to warn Maria about getting back with Michael, but she was too in love to listen. Then she started getting sick so she went to a doctor to find out what was wrong with her. She had a feeling what it was but she wanted her theory confirmed by a physician.

"Well Ms. DeLuca the test results came back and it shows that you are in fact pregnant." Maria was a little scared when she heard the doctor's words but she felt that her and Michael could work things out and be ok. She decided to stop at the grocery store on the way home and get the makings for Michael's favorite dish. She was going to tell him the news over dinner.

Maria walked in her home that afternoon thinking that she was about to give Michael the surprise of his life. However, she was the one to receive the surprise. A surprise that was not so happy at all. She walked in her bedroom and found Isabel and Michael in bed together.

"Michael? What the fuck is going on here?" She was hurt and very pissed.

"Maria! I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Isabel and I... well... we're getting back together." He jumped up out of the bed and put his clothes on. Isabel pulled the sheets up on her naked body. "Maria it was a mistake for me and you to get back together. Isabel wasn't sleeping with that guy like a thought and she made me see reason. So we decided to work things out. I'm sorry Maria but this is our destiny. You knew that from the start."

Maria picked up a shoe and threw it at him. "You jerk! Get the fuck out of my house and take your freakish whore with you. I can't believe you would do this to me."

Maria turned and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She couldn't believe it. She should have listened to Max and Alex. Now look at her pregnant, heartbroken, and alone. Isabel came out of the bedroom completely dressed and still looking like the Queen of all.

"Maria you should have known better then to have gone after Michael anyways. He will always be mine. You were stupid to think any differently."

"Shut up bitch and get out. I can't believe you would be so heartless after all I've done for you guys."

Isabel and Michael left and Maria broke down. She managed to call Max and he came over to console her.

"God Max, how could I have been so stupid. I should have listened to you and Alex. I should have known better."

"Shh Maria. Don't blame yourself. Love is a blinding thing baby. Come on stop the tears. It'll get better."

"How Max? How can it get better? I just found out that I'm pregnant and I come home to tell my boyfriend and I find him screwing his ex -girlfriend. So you tell me Max how is it going to get better?"

"Oh God Maria! You're pregnant?"

"Yeah!"

"How far along?"

"About three months"

"Well all I can say is don't panic. Alex and I will be here for you. We won't let anything happen to you. We'll even kick Michael's ass for you Sweetie."

Maria managed to laugh through her tears. The pain Michael caused her still hurt but she knew she could make it through.

That all happened close to two years ago. Maria looked at the sea of faces in the club until her eyes settled on where Max stood holding her 8 month old little girl Emily Maxine DeLuca. Max and Alex had been there for Maria. She and Max had started dating about 3 months ago. They fell in love when Emily was first born, but didn't admit their feelings until much later. Standing on the stage in front of the crowd watching Max and Emily Maria realized that she was truly happy. She no longer needed Michael's so called love to make it through. She now had the love of a truly wonderful man. She no longer needed to cry over what might have been with Michael because she now knew that she was meant for so much more.

She opened her mouth and began to sing:

_All alone on a Sunday Morning  
Outside I see the rain is falling  
Inside I'm slowly dying  
But the rain will hide my crying crying crying  
And you  
Don't you know my tears will burn the pillow  
Set this place on fire  
'Cause I'm tired of your lie  
All i needed was a simple "Hello"  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear me cry  
I gave you my love in vain  
My body never knew such pleasure  
My heart never new such pain  
(And you) You leave me so confused  
Now I'm all cried out, over you_

**!THE END!**


End file.
